How You Know
by LaughingDot
Summary: Heero realizes his feelings during the rain.


This is an older story that I wrote a while ago but didn't post here. Edited it a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing.

Relena lay on her bed, her skin clean, hair still wet from her shower, just waiting. She was waiting for him to come and set the alarms around her bedroom. The idea of not being able to open a window without a siren going off was a bit annoying, but she understood. He was protective, and that was one of the reasons that she loved him.

She couldn't exactly pin point when she knew that she was in love with him.

She just knew.

Heero walked in with his usually air of seriousness. He saw her, lying on the bed in her pajama pants and shirt. When she first invited him to stay the night with her, he had thought that she would sleep in something more … seductive. In truth she didn't. She slept in simple things. It took every ounce of control not to pounce on her then and there. He looked away.

After punching in the alarm codes and securing the windows, he felt her weight against his back, and her arms wrap around his waist. Suddenly, he had to think really hard just to simply breathe. Inhale. Exhale. He both loved and hated the feeling. Relena just had a way of breaking down all the emotional barriers that he had built up around him. This feeling was amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

He turned; she rested her chin on his collarbone, smiling at him. Their foreheads touched, and she could have sworn he smiled. In a sort of awkward walk, they crossed the room towards her bed. This situation had happened before, and neither of them objected to it. God, her bed was so soft.

They had been kissing for only a short time when she pulled away. At first he was worried that she suddenly changed her mind, but after seeing the smirk on her face he was worried about whatever idea that was circling in that mind of hers. She shifted beneath him so that she could sit up on the bed, and grinned a little wider.

In a sudden bolt of energy, she dashed across her large room towards the French doors that opened to the veranda, which lead to the garden. Heero mentally slapped himself. He knew he had forgotten to secure something.

Following her outside, he noticed the light mist beginning to fall. He really wasn't in the mood to get wet. However, apparently, Relena was in a playful mood. As he stepped towards her, she moved away. Every step leading to a chase. Soon he was running after her in the maze that was the garden.

Every so often he would catch her. In his arms she would kiss him or hug him close. But only for a moment, the she would dash out of his arms again, swinging around a corner, out of his view.

Their little game continued in this fashion. And the rain continued, steadily coming down harder than the moment before. Bare feet splashed in the newly formed puddles. Her laughter rose out of every bend of the maze. His adrenaline rushed through his muscles. The only glimpses he caught of her were a few golden stands rounding the other side of the tall bushes. Since when had she gotten so fast, or had he simply gotten slower?

Finally, in the center of the garden was a large fountain, which was currently off, but the rain gave it the illusion of life. There she stood. He began to approach her when she raised her hands above her head, as if exalting the rain. Tiny rivulets of water tricked down her form. He halted. He didn't know exactly what it was that stopped him. She was just standing there her arms raised towards the heavens, eyes closed, her lips in a slight smile.

Peace. Peace had stopped him. She seemed to have so much peace in that moment: peace with the rain, peace with the world, peace with herself. He knew, yes, he knew that when he was with her, he could have that peace too.

As he stared at her, he thought about something Duo had told him. He said that he knew that he loved Hilde when he looked at her and realized that he could be with her forever. When he realized that he could still breath when she wasn't around, but it was simply so much easier when she was. When he realized that she was the most perfect, most beautiful woman in the world, no matter what her age was. And whether he went to heaven, or hell, or anywhere in between he would still feel that way about her.

Now Heero was standing here, in the rain thinking about what his comrade had said, and looking at her. She was beautiful, and she was perfect. It was suddenly easier to breathe, like the air was some great and terrible uplifting elixir of life. He knew he could live forever with her beside him.

This epiphany unnerved him, but only a little.

The rain blurred his vision, but every detail about her was in perfect clarity. From the way her clothes wrinkled as they clung, wet, to her frame, to the faint freckles that accent her ivory skin. He saw her lips move, and faintly over the noise of the pounding rain, he heard his name. Snapping out of what ever daze he was in, he walked towards her.

He kissed her. A kiss he had never given to her, or anyone before. A kiss he didn't even know he could give.

Holding her he pressed his cheek against hers. He said a three-worded phrase that expressed every thought and feeling he had. She responded with a gasp, and hugged him tighter.

Once inside, creating puddles in the carpet, she repeated his earlier words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

In the morning, the sheets were still damp from their rain-drenched bodies. Relena looked at him with half closed eyes, tired and groggy from the night before. His eyes were, however, quite alert, taking in every detail of her.

He knew, yes, he knew, he could live with her, he could marry her, and he could, and did, love her.

---

I hope that you enjoyed this little ficcy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
